Band-Aids can't fix everything
by Timesup1
Summary: It was just another day/night at the host club, but... Hikaru x Kaoru; Tamaki x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1 - Hikaru x Karou

Another argument was brewing again. Hikaru had be caught flirting with Haruhi again, and although it was only for the sake of keeping up the sexy gives-no-fucks persona, Tamaki still couldn't help but be mad.

"Hikaru, I told you to lay off of Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru, like always.

The Host Club had just closed for the day, and Hikaru was lounging on the Twin's usual couch, legs propped on top on of his twin, Kaoru.

Tamaki was so mad that he looked like a tomato.

"Calm down, Baka. It was just for show. Besides, we all know that Haruhi is supposed to be flirted with for the sake of the Club." Hikaru smiled at Haruhi, who was standing next to Tamaki. She grinned.

"Tamaki, it's nothing really. Remember, this is all a show. You shouldn't take so much offense to it." Haruhi placed a gentle hand on Tamaki's tense arm.

"Yeah, Tamaki. Hikaru wouldn't actually flirt with Haruhi if it wasn't for his persona he has to keep up." Kaoru cut in, only to shrivel under the glare that Tamaki shot his way.

"Well, maybe you should just go and flirt with every guy out there? Maybe you should just leave the Host Club and not come back, huh? Maybe then you will know what it's like! We don't need you anyway!" Tamaki's anger came crashing down on Kaoru, who whitened and burst out the doors.

"TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO KAORU!? YOU KNOW…." Haruhi whirled on Tamaki, who had shrunk beneath her sudden outburst. Hikaru could only scream profanities at Tamaki in his head as he streaked after his twin.

It only took a few minutes to find Kaoru, who had run into the nearest empty classroom. His sobs of misery echoed around the seats.

"Kaoru, you know that he didn't mean it. We need you." Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders, providing a comfort that helped him calm down.

"I know, Hikaru. But it still hurts." Kaoru sniffled, and leaned into Hikaru's body. Hikaru turned and looked at his twin, examining his features that looked so much like his.

"I can make it not hurt so much, Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru.

"Hika…." He never finished his sentence.

A pair of lips that felt so much like his own collided with his.

"Shhhh… Just let me take the pain away, Kaoru." Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru brushed a kiss on his neck, then dropped it down to his collarbone where he kissed over and over and over until a clear hickey was left.

"Hikaru, not here…" Hikaru only grinned as he pushed Kaoru onto the the group of desks.

"Right here, Kaoru. I can't hold back anymore."

Skilled hands quickly unbuttoned the jackets and shirts of both suits before stripping the pants off of both. Kaoru felt a mouth envelope his perky nipple, extracting a moan from his mouth.

"Ah.. AH… Hi.. Hikaru… You're such a tease…" Hikaru groaned around his twin as a hand found its way into his pants.

"God damn, Kaoru… Have you done this before?" His brother only grinned as he wrapped a soft hand around his brother's member.

"Never, Hikaru… You're my one and only." His hand moved up and down as Hikaru jumped from mouth to chest to ear before he tore himself out of Kaoru's hand.

"I hope you're ready, dear brother." Kaoru only moaned as a wet mouth enveloped his painfully hard member.

"P… Please, Hikaru… No more teasing… I want you. I NEED you! Now!" Hikaru happily obliged, removing the member from his mouth with a pop.

"Prepped or dry, my love?" Hikaru pressed a finger up against his lover's ass. Kaoru let out a soft groan.

"ANYTHING, I JUST NEED YOU!" Hikaru grinned as he popped the finger past the tight ring of muscle, and wiggled it around. Kaoru let out a cry as the tip of the finger brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, Kaoru… Such lovely sounds from such a lovely mouth." He began to move the finger out slowly, only to jam it back in knuckle deep.

"AH! Hikaru, Hikaru, more… Please…" Kaoru cried in protest as the finger moved away. He wasn't disappointed though when something else pressed against his ass.

"You asked for it, dear lover." Hikaru whispered before giving a thrust. Kaoru's legs instinctively wrapped around Hikaru's waist while his hands wound their way into the soft, silky hair of orange color. His mouth parted in a soft 'o', giving Hikaru the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. He greedily drank up the moans that Kaoru let out. The only sound that was heard now was the sound of skin against skin.

"Kaoru, Kaoru tell me how much you love me." Hikaru slowed as Kaoru whined in protest.

"So much, Hikaru-Senpai… I love you so much that I want to pleasure me in such ways I could not imagine!" He ended the sentence with a cry and Hikaru sped up again.

"Tell me, dear Kaoru-chan, to whom do you belong to?"

"Hikaru, no more questions, please…" Kaoru gasped as Hikaru thrust deep.

"Tell me, Kaoru, or I won't let you release." He wrapped a hand around his brother's member, eliciting a small cry from his mouth at the sudden gesture.

"Ah, AH! You, Hikaru, I BELONG TO YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T STOP!" Hikaru groaned at his brother's begging.

"God, Kaoru, such a godly, sexy body… Such a turn on…" Hikaru started to speed up.

"Ah… ungh.. Nng… god, Hika… ru don't stop…" His brother only thrusted faster and deeper.

"Hikaru… Hikaru, I'm close…" His brother held onto him.

"I should keep you from cumming…" Hikaru groaned. "I should prolong my pleasure longer. I should keep those delicious moans coming. But…" He groaned, low and deep, as he came deep in his brother's ass. The spurts of cum brushing his prostate sent Kaoru into a state of euphoria, his eyes blinded as his cry of pleasure echoed around the classroom.

"Hey guys, Tamaki wants to apolo…" Haruhi walked in as Hikaru collapsed on top Kaoru, his member still in his brother's ass. They both whirled around as Haruhi clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wider than a deer caught in a headlight.

"Ah, Haruhi… Uh… You see, we were just…" Kaoru stammered. Hikaru shoved a finger in his mouth, before smirking.

"Haruhi, how nice of you to join us. Alas, it seems you have arrived a bit late to the party. However, you are welcome to join us next week, in room 5?" Hikaru grinned as Haruhi blushed bright red and tumbled out the door. Kaoru spat Hikaru's finger out.

"You don't think she'll tell daddy or mommy, right?" Hikaru smiled brightly.

"No, I don't think she will, my love."

Publisher's Note -

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. I just wanted everyone to know that, I didn't write this by myself. My very good friend (named Sofia, get it right XD) and I wrote it together and she gave me permission to publish it. The reason I am writing this is because I want to credit her for what I think is an amazing fanfic. Again, I hope you all liked this story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tamaki x Kyoya

It was a peaceful night in the dormitories. It was around 4:30 am, and Kyoya had just finished counting up the amount of money Haruhi still owed the Host Club and was turning in. His large king bed (made with memory foam to keep his pressure points balanced) was very welcoming as his stripped off his shirt and climbed into the soft hypoallergenic sheets. His lights dimmed automatically as his eyes slid shut.

Tamaki was in a crying fit just down the hall. Haruhi had kicked him out of her room (again for the 4th time that week) and had slammed the door. Tamaki looked towards Kyoya's room through tear-stained eyes and wondered if he was still awake and if he would let him sleep in his room. He started to crawl through the hallway, hiccupping along the way. Upon reaching the door, Tamaki let out a small whine.

"Kyoya, let me in…" The door remained shut and he could hear Kyoya's soft snores from within. Tamaki, tired and sad, reached up and tried the handle. It turned with ease, and Tamaki's tears quickly disappeared. He pushed the door in, wincing at the loud creak it made. Kyoya didn't stir though and continued to snooze. Tamaki crawled into the room and the door closed behind him. Kyoya flipped over from his side and lay sprawled on his back. Tamaki scooched his way to the foot of Kyoya's bed where he peered at his sleeping face. It took him a lot of courage, but he finally stood up and launched himself on top of his sleeping friend.

"KYOYA! HARUHI KICKED ME OUT AGAIN!" he cried, laying on top of him. Kyoya shot awake, eyes burning with anger. Tamaki let out a sob as Kyoya reached up to push him off. "Can I please stay with you?" Kyoya shot a glare that could pop any balloon on site.

"I stayed up until 4:30 today, counting the money that Haruhi still owed us, and now you want to sleep with me!" Tamaki cowered slightly, but that didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya. "I refuse to let you sleep here! You're the one who was being annoying in the first place!" Tamaki squeaked at Kyoya's angry tone.

"Ok… Sorry…" He whimpered and started to get up towards the door. Kyoya lept up and grabbed Tamaki's shoulders, pulling him back and flipping them around until Tamaki was underneath him. He gasped before looking down.

"Are you… Do you…" Tamaki blushed profusely.

"Ah… That's why I was trying to get to Haruhi, but she hasn't been in the mood… I… I uh… needed help. It was getting unbearable." He shut his eyes, expecting Kyoya to slap him at his immaturity. To his surprise, Kyoya pressed his lips against his neck.

"Mmm… I see…" Tamaki groaned under Kyoya's weight. The friction between his erection and Kyoya's growing erection was getting more intense. His heart was pounding as Kyoya ground against him.

"You've been a bad man, Daddy… And you deserve to be punished." He slipped off Tamaki's pants and briefs before grabbing the bottle of lube in his bedside table. Tamaki shivered at the cold, slippery oil as Kyoya rubbed it along his shaft.

"Ah… Mmm… Please, no…" Tamaki writhed under Kyoya's weight, trying to get away. He didn't expect this reaction from Kyoya, and he hated himself for reacting this way to his touch. Kyoya prodded at Tamaki's hole, his fingers slippery from the lube. Tamaki flinched and shifted. Kyoya leaned down and kissed his neck, making Tamaki relax.

"Shh… Be quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" He slid the finger in, curling it upward to skim the bunch of nerves that he knew would make Tamaki scream soon.

"HA…" Tamaki reached up and grabbed Kyoya's head before slamming his lips onto his own. It was a fierce kiss, all lust and no passion. His eyes burned with anger and an overwhelming sex drive. "Make me…" Kyoya smirked and undid his pants, wasting no time slamming into Tamaki's heat. Tamaki let out a loud cry, which was quickly swallowed up by Kyoya's mouth.

"You… little… fucker…" Kyoya grinned and pulled out almost all the way. Tamaki groaned at the loss of friction. Kyoya slammed in again, hitting the bunch of nerves with so much force Tamaki nearly went limp from pleasure. The headboard hit the wall with a crack.

"Say it, Tamaki… Who do you belong to now?" Tamaki groaned before replying.

"You, Kyoya…" He let out a moan as Kyoya picked up speed.

"Say it again, you little bastard." Tamaki cried out loud.

"YOU, KYOYA, I BELONG TO YOU, PLEASE!" Kyoya laughed and sped up, thrusting into Tamaki's heat and biting his neck. Tamaki could feel the coil of pleasure building, ready to release at any second.

"Haruhi doesn't deserve you, Daddy… But I do now…" Kyoya said as Tamaki cried and his eyesight went white. Spurts of cum landed on the silky bedsheet and across both chests. The sight of Tamaki in such a state sent Kyoya over the edge as he too released. The both rode out their orgasms, convulsing from aftershock. Kyoya collapsed next to Tamaki, who curled up beside the taller boy.

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight…" Kyoya smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on Tamaki's forehead.

"Only if you wash this stuff off of both of us." Tamaki nodded and buried his head into the crook of Kyoya's neck.

"In a few minutes…"

Publisher's Note -

Hi everyone. So this story is also written by my good friend (same as the last one) and again, she did give me permission to publish it. We **might** have more stories coming out depending on both of our schedules. I hope you all liked this story and I want to know if you all want another one like this, so please write a review telling me. Thx for reading!


End file.
